


Profecy (Rowena x reader)

by Megacovenwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megacovenwitch/pseuds/Megacovenwitch
Summary: 15X03 SPOILERS!DON'T GO AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT





	Profecy (Rowena x reader)

She was gone, your whole world was gone the moment she had died and with her your happiness was gone too.  
You had stopped eating, drinking, sleeping, nothing seemed important enough to be done.  
Sometimes the boys walked into your room trying to convince you to at least drink some water but you simply turned away shaking your head no.  
You had begged Rowena on your knees not to take her life "we could find another way" you had said between sobs "I believe in profecies" she had replied with a sad smile.  
Your tears and your threats of taking your own life hadn't stopped your beloved witch from going ahead with the plan.  
Rowena wasn't the type of woman who got emotional very often and even though you had been together for quite a long time she had never said those 3 magical words, couples normally say a lot, to you. 

"goodbye boys" she had whispered, chin trembling as she took a shaky breath, she looked exhausted, yet fiery, then her eyes had laid on you and your breath hitched "y/n...love you" she had whispered quietly, almost as those words could have burnt her tongue. 

Useless to say the pain simply increased, to the point you couldn't stand anymore, you dropped on your knees crawling towards her in a pathetic attempt to jump in the hole with her, but the boys stopped you, little did you know that she had made them promise to keep you alive. 

3 days later. 

You were still laying in bed, silent tears rolling down your cheeks as you tiredly stared at the wall breathing shakily, your stomach was growling desperately trying to catch your attention, but you couldn't care less, you wanted to die and when your vision began to blurr you almost sighed in relief.

You had even tried to summon a demon just to make sure your soul would have ended up in hell but he had just laughed at your face and vanished. 

3 days of starvation and dehydration probably weren't enough to die for a human who desperately wanted to stay alive, but for someone who has no intention of fighting is more than enough.

You could feel close to passing out when the room room began spinning and you closed your eyes, then, suddenly, a bright light filled the room and a warm hand caressed your cheek "y/n? Open your eyes dearie, come on"

That couldn't be... That couldn't be Rowena... Your thoughts were running in circles "I... I'm dead" you mumbled tiredly, feeling exhausted. 

"you better not! Come on, open your eyes for me" she whispered gently slapping your cheek "I have great news, no... Not great, even better, magnificent news, come on, pay attention" she whined huffing a little.

You frowned and slowly opened your eyes freezing at the sight, here she was, Rowena, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking your hair, she was dressed in black, covered in jewelry, a crown made of diamonds and purple stones was on top of her head and her eyes had a sparkle of purple in them "R-Ro?" you whispered shakily "is that you?"

The witch grinned and pulled you closer "aye, who else?" she chuckled softly pressing a soft kiss on your lips "told ya, profecies ain't ever wrong dearie" she whispered kissing your temple "you look terrible" she added and you bursted into tears but laughter as well "I... You're... You're back and all you can say is that I... Look terrible-I... You're such a bitch" you sobbed pulling her into the tight hug burying your face in the crook of her neck.

She smiled weakly and hugged back tightly, letting out a shaky breath "I'm sorry but you're pale and shaky... And you should probably take a shower, what are these clothes anyway?" she started to complain and you couldn't help but smile and cry even more "I...how's this possible? I... I watched you die, we all did, it was terrible".

She smiled softly and pulled you closer letting your head rest on her lap, playing with your hair "well...let's just say your girlfriend is the new... Uhm..." she smirked taking time just to tease "well the new queen of hell". 

You widened your eyes and stared at her in pure shock "you're... You're the queen of -" you didn't even manage to finish because she had grinned and kissed you passionately keeping you as close as possible before she pulled away "now eat something you wee thing"


End file.
